


Danganronpa: Bloodline

by orphan_account



Series: The Missing Chapters [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eighteen students are brought into a school.Six walk out with grievances and their minds on revenge.What happened between the months?
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, lots - Relationship
Series: The Missing Chapters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661950





	Danganronpa: Bloodline

Hey!

Before you start this, I want to tell you something Danganronpa doesn't.

Don't get attached.

Before you know it, anyone you love will be dead, and you will mourn too soon. Don't be hasty in your love.

Be afraid, my dears.


End file.
